Be my Valentine ?
by Astoria Mickealson
Summary: Après une rupture et de nombreuses années à détester la Saint-Valentin, Nico di Angelo décide de passer encore cette stupide fête seul, à observer l'immense entendue d'eau devant lui...


**Hello ! Voici pour la Saint-Valentin un** **nouvel O.S sur l'un de mes couples favoris, Solangelo. Bon autant vous dire que je ne suis pas ultra fière de cet O.S mais je m'en remets à vous et vos avis.**

 **Soooo :**

 **Paring : Solangelo**

 **Rated : K/T**

 **Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Jenna, le reste est à Rick Riordan ! L'histoire est à moi par contre !**

* * *

Le ciel était dégagé en cette nuit du 13 février, et l'air était frais près de l'océan Atlantique. Les côtes de Long Island brillaient, éclairées par une lumière divine.

La colonie des Sang-Mêlés semblait rayonner. C'était la première Saint-Valentin depuis la fin de la guerre qui avait opposé le célèbre Percy Jackson et ses compagnons contre Gaia, la Terre même. Ils n'en étaient pas ressortis tous indemne, de nombreux demi-dieux avaient péri ou disparu. Mais la colonie redevenait lentement ce qu'elle avait été, bien que ses résidants prennent toujours le temps d'honorer leurs défunts et leurs dieux.

Et particulièrement aujourd'hui...ou plutôt demain, le dieu de l'amour était dans toutes les conversations, sa représentation affichée partout. Clairement insupportable, surtout pour le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes qui l'avait rencontré dans les vestiges d'un temple romain. Le jeune homme en question, Nico di Angelo, avait en horreur ce foutu dieu de l'amour. Il avait fui le camp dans la journée après que d'intrépides nouvelles demi-déesses qui ne le connaissaient pas, lui avaient proposer de fêter cette stupide fête dans leur bungalow. Nico avait bien compris leurs pensées scabreuses et rien que d'y repenser, il en avait de frissons de dégoût. Il était bien là, devant l'eau sombre, les bras autour des genoux. Il appuya son menton sur ses genoux et soupira. De toutes façons, son cœur était bien trop sombre et bien trop dur pour aimer quelqu'un...enfin non c'était plutôt l'inverse, son cœur était trop effrayé pour laisser quelqu'un l'aimait. Il avait vaguement essayé avec Percy à un temps mais il avait été bien trop peureux par rapport à ses sentiments, au fait qu'il ressentait des sentiments pour le fils de Poseidon. Pour un homme.

Mais maintenant, cette peur là était derrière lui. Il avait accepté d'être attiré par les hommes, comme l'avait d'ailleurs fait avouer ce stupide dieu de l'amour.

Non la peur qu'il avait maintenant était toute autre. Il avait peur de ne pas être assez bien, peur d'être encore abandonné. Comme peu de temps au paravant. Son dernier crush, celui qui l'avait aidé à un peu mieux s'accepter, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie durant la guerre, celui à qui Nico s'était vraiment confié...il lui avait brisé le cœur. Il avait trahi sa confiance pour...enfin à cause plutôt de cette stupide fille d'Aphrodite.

Nico secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées déprimantes et reposa son regard sombre sur les eaux de la même couleur.

Soudain, l'eau miroita et Nico sursauta. Il se releva d'un bond et dégaina son épée. C'était étrange, il n'avait rien senti arriver près de lui.

Il lui fallut un temps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui courrait vers lui. Quelqu'un qui avait des cheveux d'or...Nico sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il avait reconnu la personne qui arrivait. Et il n'avait pas envie de le voir. Il commença à courir le long du rivage.

-Nico ! Entendit-il. Nico attends !

Le brun ferma les yeux et laissa finalement l'autre demi-dieu arriver à sa hauteur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Will ? Fit-il d'un ton particulièrement sec.

Will Solace, car c'était lui, sentit son cœur se briser. Will savait que le brun était très en colère contre lui mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer.

-Je...je sais plus quoi faire Nico pour que tu me pardonnes, murmura le fils d'Apollon en approchant sa main de le joue du brun.

Nico se recula.

-Ne me touches pas Will.

Sa voix claqua comme un coup de fouet. Will se mordit les lèvres en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Ceux-ci se remplirent de larmes alors que Nico détournait le regard.

Will avala sa salive et sortit un petit paquet de sa poche.

-J...j'avais prévu de t'offrir ça demain, même si je sais que tu détestes la Saint-Valentin. Je voulais essayer de te réconcilier avec cette fête.

La voix de Will n'était pas plus forte qu'un chuchotement. Le paquet dans sa main tremblait violemment.

Nico avait enroulé ses bras autour de lui même, il regardait le jeune homme en face de lui avait peur. Il ne voulait pas laisser à nouveau Will entrer dans son cœur, car ce cœur qui lui semblait noir battait d'une faible lueur d'amour pour le jeune homme en face de lui. Ce sursaut d'amour le fit respirer plus fort.

C'est cette petite étincelle qui lui fit tendre la main pour prendre le paquet.

-Ne l'ouvre pas avant demain s'il te plaît...chevrota le blond.

Nico ne put qu'hocher la tête en détournant le regard.

Will tourna vite les talons et repartit de là où il venait. Le fils d'Hadès resté seul, se rassit sur le sable fin. Sa peau, qui depuis qu'il vivait au camp sang-mêlés avait repris des couleurs (il avait même la peau mate), venait de blanchir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il regarda la boite dans sa main avant de la poser à côté de lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'ouvre...si ?

Sa raison le lui interdisait mais son cœur lui dictait une toute autre autre. Nico sentit ses yeux lui piquaient et il leva les yeux au ciel en les essuyant rageusement. Il en avait assez de pleurer.

Il se demandait vraiment ce que le blond lui avait offert. Pourtant il se promit de ne l'ouvrir que le 14. Son cœur le suppliait de le faire.

Nico passa un temps qui lui sembla infini devant l'eau. Il ne fut cette fois pas surprit quand on s'assit à côté de lui.

-Nico.

Cette voix...le brun faillit lui faire manger du sable.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez tous là ? Surtout toi Jenna !

Jenna Barkley était une fille d'Aphrodite...ou plutôt c'est LA fille. Cette garce...elle avait flashé sur Will des qu'elle était arrivée au camp, trois mois plutôt.

Nico et Will sortaient ensemble bien que peu de gens le sache. Le fils d'Hadès n'était pas sûr de ce que cette relation pourrait donner. Il était distant avec le blond. Ils ne s'embrassaient que rarement. Ils ne ressemblaient pas à un couple.

Et quand Jenna est arrivée, elle avait tout fait pour faire tomber le fils d'Apollon dans ses filets. Will avait fini par tromper Nico. Le brun avait compris dans la douleur de la tromperie, à quel point il tenait au blond. Son cœur s'était brisé alors qu'il comprenait que ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il soit amoureux d'un garçon. Il n'en avait rien à faire des autres tant qu'il était avec le jeune homme. Sauf que au moment de sa réalisation, Will l'avait trompé avec cette...cette...Il n'avait même pas les mots.

Il sentait la colère bouillir sous ses veines. Il n'avait qu'une envie, l'enterrer vivante.

-Je suis venue m'excuser. Je sais que je t'ai causé du tord avec Will. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne savais pas mais je ne voulais tout de même pas te faire tant de mal.

-Je m'en contrefous de tes excuses Barkley, cracha Nico, interrompant la fille d'Aphrodite.

La jeune femme soupira.

-Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est de ne pas en vouloir à Will. Il est...innocent en quelque sorte.

Nico leva les yeux au ciel.

-T'as rien à dire d'autre ?

Jenna se contenta de soupirer de nouveau avant de se remettre debout.

-Non. J'ai fini.

Elle repartit vers le camp alors que Nico se laissait tomber en arrière. Il ferma les yeux, le visage souriant de Will encré sous ses paupières.

oOo

Les différentes tables étaient couvertes de pétales de roses, de petits cœurs et de chocolats en tout genre. Tout le monde souriait, rigolait ou s'embrassait...enfin tout le monde sauf deux garçons séparés par cinq tables. Will à la table Apollon observait avec un regard empli de tristesse le jeune homme brun, tout habillé de noir à la table d'Hadès.

De loin, Nico semblait tellement mal...Will était dégoûté par lui-même d'être la cause du mal qui rongeait le jeune homme. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de le faire sourire...il accepterait même de devenir son souffre douleur du moment que ça lui faisait avoir une autre expression que celle de la dépression.

Comme si il avait senti quelque chose le brûler, Nico se retourna brutalement et ses yeux noirs croisèrent les yeux bleus de Will. Celui ci ouvrit la bouche mais ne parvient pas à former des mots. Nico se leva de sa table, les yeux toujours sur lui. Will le regarda venir anticipant sa réaction avec frayeur. La boule qu'il avait au ventre depuis qu'il lui avait offert son cadeau le rendait fou. Nico, arrivé à sa hauteur, tendit la main vers lui.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

La respiration de Will se bloqua mais il accepta la main tendue. Le silence c'était fait dans le réfectoire, tout les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Ils sortirent dans un silence des plus stressants. Nico l'emmena dans la forêt, près de leur endroit à eux. Une belle clairière illuminée par le soleil tout le long de l'année, bordée d'arbres et de fleurs entretenus par les dryades. Les deux garçons s'assirent face à face dans l'herbe fraîche. Le cadre était magnifique pour un rendez vous romantique. Et Will soupira intérieurement. Il aurait voulu venir ici pour un rendez-vous. Là il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourrir.

-Je n'ai pas ouvert ton cadeau, Will. Commença Nico.

-Pourquoi ? Il faut que tu l'ouvres ! Le coupa le blond.

-Laisse moi finir. (Le blond hocha la tête) Bien merci. Je ne l'ai pas ouvert parce que je ne veux pas recevoir quelque chose alors que nous ne sommes rien. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Ça signifierait trop pour moi. Pour rien. Alors je préfère te le rendre.

Will le regarda décontenancé. Il ne comprenait pas. Nico croyait qu'il n'avait plus de sentiments pour lui ? Enfin c'était compréhensible. Will l'avait trompé avec Jenna. Uniquement parce qu'il pensait que Nico ne l'aimait pas à l'époque. Il avait vite compris son erreur et depuis il s'en mordait les doigts. Il voulait seulement prouvé à Nico que ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé pour lui. Il était toujours fou amoureux du bel italien qu'il avait rencontré sur le champ de bataille.

-J'ai envie que tu l'ouvres Neeks...chuchota le jeune homme blond. Si je te l'ai donné c'est pour espérer ton pardon. Je...(il lâcha un rire nerveux en passant une main dans ses cheveux) je suis toujours amoureux de toi. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être. Et je...je regrette tellement pour Jenna...Neeks je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Je te demande pardon.

Nico ne savait pas quoi faire. Son cœur battait vite, ses yeux fixés dans ceux de Will. Il était perdu. Il crevait d'envie de croire Will, plus que tout au monde.

-Je...C'est la Saint-Valentin, fut la seule réponse de Nico.

Et sur ces mots, il ouvrit le paquet de Will, détournant le regard. Il posa ses orbes noires sur l'objet qui scintillait au fond de la boîte. Nico ouvrit la bouche en une exclamation silencieuse. Sur un coussin de velours doré trônait une pierre d'obsidienne brute, peu travaillée, mais pure. Le fils d'Hadès leva les yeux vers Will.

-Je...je suis touché mais je ne comprends pas très bien Will...

Will prit la pierre dans la boite et la lui posa dans la main, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Je sais que tu as déjà une lame et qu'elle te convient mais ça...cette petite pierre peut prendre la forme de n'importe qu'elle arme. Elle a été forgée il y a des millénaires pour les dieux mais ils ne s'en sont jamais servis. Après la bataille contre Cronos, on s'est porté volontaire avec d'autres pour trier, ranger, rénover l'Olympe. Et j'ai trouvé ça. Je le gardais depuis si longtemps...je voulais que tu l'ais parce que je trouve que cela te représentait. Après, si je voulais aussi te l'offrir c'est parce que ça peut prendre cette forme (le jeune homme posa sa main sur celle de Nico, et une douce chaleur envahit leurs paumes. Quand Will retira sa main, l'obsidienne avait pris la forme d'une bague) et si un jour le fait que tu la portes doive signifier quelque chose c'est parce que je te l'aurais offerte pour cette occasion si spéciale. Mais elle n'a pas à avoir de signification si tu ne le veux pas...

À la fin de sa tirade, Will baissa les yeux. Il priait de toutes ses forces que Nico parvienne à lui pardonner. Il voulait juste pouvoir lui hurler son amour mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche.

Soudaine, une main fraîche et tremblante lui releva le menton et le regard bleu azuréen rencontra les yeux noirs. Ce fut comme un déclic. Nico se pencha vers Will pour l'embrasser, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Il avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu de Will. Il lui proposait de l'épouser. Le blond l'aimait assez pour vouloir l'épouser, malgré son aventure avec la fille d'Aphrodite.

Will tira Nico sur lui et ils se laissèrent tomber en arrière doucement. Leur baiser était à la limite du chaotique. Cela leur avait manqué à tout les deux. Plus que tout. Will glissa ses mains sur les hanches du brun alors que celui-ci caressait sa mâchoire de ses lèvres. Nico se redressa légèrement pour observer le blond un instant.

-Je veux que ça signifie quelque chose. Et...je t'aime Will. Mais si tu me refais un coup pareil, je te tue.

Will éclata de rire, la pression de ces derniers mois retombant d'un coup.

-Aucun risque Neeks. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils restèrent ainsi toute la journée dans leur clairière, parlant de tout et de rien, rattrapant le temps perdu. Leur complicité, leur amour, leur confiance...tout était revenu. Ce n'était pas très loin, ils avaient juste oublié comment retrouver leur bonheur.

Cependant, le 14 février, date tellement détestée par Nico devient son jour favori. Il scellait la naissance d'une promesse, d'un amour improbable, aux antipodes mêmes de ce qu'était un amour normal et censé. La nuit et le jour. Ils se complétaient.

Ils n'étaient pas parfaits, ils auraient leur lot de dispute, mais ils resteraient toujours unis. Ils formaient un tout que peu d'histoires d'amour connaissait mais pourtant, ils étaient uniques.

* * *

 **Hey ! Laissez une review en passant, c'est mon unique gain !**

 **Kiss,**

 **Tori**


End file.
